And Furuichi-His addict
by HaloSilvercross
Summary: "Going somewhere? Stay with me. Play"/ He couldn't make sense of what was happening to his body-to his mind- but he felt-knew- he had to do this/This chaos that Oga wrought on his body felt good/Tongues exploring, hands touching, sweet hot body friction/The only thing on Oga's mid was to devour/"Was I worth it? Am I worth all that love?"/Oga was the drug/And Furuichi...
1. Chapter 1

If it had been up to him, Furuichi was pretty sure he that he would have planned it for a _very_ long time. He would have pondered through the plan again and again until he found no weak points in it. Until he felt sure that there was no possible way that it could _fail_. A plan, although might prepare you for what was coming could always find a way to turn awry in a second.

He would have thought of a plan because that was what he does best. He always needs to have a clear vision of what lies ahead. When it comes to strength, he didn't need to be told how pathetically lame he was. Sure he could hold his own in a fight-if it ever came down to him actually resorting to physical violence-but he wasn't a fighter. That wasn't meant for him _to be_. He's meant to be the 'brain' as one might put it since, let's face it, most of Ishiyama's student -except for a very, very, _very _small amount of students- lack in the intellect area as much as he himself lacks in physical prowess.

Anyway, as he was saying he was the planner while Oga was undeniably the executioner. Oga never thought of what he should, could and must do. Oga simply did it. Whatever that suits his taste that is. Oga had this very simple vision of the world-where everything and anything can be solved by violence and blood splatters.

But this, right now, what Oga was doing went against everything people assume what he does. This was not violence. This was not unplanned or unthought-of. That look in his eyes betrayed the person he hides behind all that chaos. It reflected intelligence and cunningness he rarely displayed. After all it was much easier to play the fool than the master.

Not once in his life has Furuichi has been afraid of Oga. Not even when they first met. He had always been fascinated at the simplicity of Oga's approach to everything. To him Oga offered excitement and thrill that he lacks in his bones. Oga was like a drug that he can't stay away from no matter how much it scares him.

But right now, backing away slowly from him he felt what all of Oga's opponents felt -the need to run, to beg, to escape from the brutality of the Violent Ogre-fear. And also the adrenalin rush. Anticipation. The thrill.

Furuichi is confused now. If he felt fear then why was his heart racing in excitement? Oga walked up closer to him and Furuichi felt the teacher's desk hit his lower back. His eyes quickly dart to the door to the right-his only means of escape. But whether Oga saw his darting eyes or the twitch of body, he was suddenly invading Furuichi's personal space with both of his hands on each side of Furuichi.

Trapping him between them.

When Oga spoke his voice was low and humming.

"Going somewhere? Stay with me. Play"

Furuichi wondered why his stomach was fluttering and his breathing starts hitching. He should have seen this coming. His friend had been paying too much attention to him lately.

Attention would be putting it lightly. Obsessed would be a better word. He made sure to walk Furuichi to school and back home every day. Getting him lunch and forcing him to finish it saying he was eating too little which is why he was weak.

Whenever anyone came to talk him he will make his presence well known by emitting a deadly aura. Not to mention he beat up Kanzaki and Himekawa to a pulp when they simply knocked him down in the hallway. They always did that anyway and Oga never took much notice before. and he made sure every moment spend awake was spent at Oga's place simple playing games or watching a movie or entertaining Beel with his never ending needs.

Furuichi refused to meet Oga's eyes. He found his shoes very enlightening suddenly. He mumbled out "we should go. Hilda'll be worried about baby Beel"

The said baby was fast asleep on a student's desk happily clutching a rattle they had recently got him.

Oga growled out "Screw Hilda. Can I tell you something?"

Furuichi was starting to fidget a little, "erm, can't this wait till we get home?"

He dared to look up as he said this and he realized with a start that Oga was smirking. Oga removed his right hand and with his index finger traced Furuichi's jaw line. Furuichi gulped and tried to stave off the heat rising in his whole being.

Suddenly Oga's hand grabbed the back of his head and leaning in, kissed him on the lips. Furuichi knew he should move away and stop it but he strangely found his lips moving on its own. As Oga's tongue traced his lower lips he felt it open.

Oga pulled away. Furuichi can hear his own ragged breathing and felt his body on fire. His stomach churned as he saw Oga's half-lidded and glazed eyes. Oga's tongue darted out and touched his lower lips.

Just as Oga leaned down Furuichi leaned up and Oga's lips met the skin of his neck. Oga blew a puff of hot breath on it and began to suck on it hard.

Oga's mouth felt hot and all these weird sensations in Furuichi's body burned even more intensely. He felt Oga's teeth and then more sucking. He found himself leaning into Oga's body as Oga's tongue lapped at the mark in a way to sooth the ache but in reality did not.

Oga never broke contact even as he moved away from his neck. His hands kept tracing circles at Furuichi's sides. He looked down Furuichi straight in his eyes and asked in a sultry voice "are you sure?"

Furuichi simply grabbed Oga by the head roughly and clashed their lips together again. Their tongues met in a flurry and Furuichi let Oga lead. He couldn't make sense of what was happening to his body-to his _**mind**_- but he felt-_**knew**_- he had to do this.

This chaos that Oga wrought on his body felt good. Oga's hand was in his hair again and Furuichi found the courage to trail his hands all over Oga's chest. He moved his hand to Oga's shoulder and gripped down hard.

It took Oga by surprised and he gasped, breaking contact. Furuichi panicked at the thought that he had unconsciously hurt Oga.

"S-sorry".

Oga's forehead touched his and their lips were merely an inch apart.

"N-no, do it again", he said breathlessly and yet again claimed the Furuichi's lips.

Furuichi obeyed and felt Oga's left hand grip his waist harder and he leaned in more. Every part of their bodies touched and a needy heat unfurled and rapidly grew in Furuichi's lower stomach. They swallowed each other's moans and groans. The kiss was passionate yet hot with want.

Tongues exploring, hands touching, sweet hot body friction.

Oga's left hand sneaked under his shirt and rubbed deliciously on Furuichi's abs. Again Oga found the mark on his neck on paid furious attention to it with his tongue.

Furuichi 's head rested on Oga's shoulder and he was a panting, hot mess. His hair was sticking up everywhere, his lips kiss-bruised and a deep red flush adorned his face.

The only thing on Oga's mid was to _**devour**_. Devour every part of Furuichi. He couldn't believe how long he had needed to wait for his friend to acknowledge to his feelings.

How could he not notice how he had paid no heed to any girl who got close to him? That his sight was only set on his silver haired friend.

After much, _**much **_patience he had decided that the only way to make Furuichi notice was to invade his life with his presence. To persistently pester him.

And finally, _**finally**_ his dream came true.

His angel, _his_ Taka-chin was in his arms. Letting Oga mark him. Leaning on him for support and need.

Oga pulled his mouth away from the now angry red love bite and with his right hand gently caressed Furuichi's cheek in gentle motions.

His beautiful Taka met his gaze and Oga smiled a genuine, honest and love-filled smile with no violence or bloodlust present.

Furuichi's eyes widened and a blush crept up his already red face. He could see all the love and adoration that smile held and he smiled too.

"Oga, how long?" he asked in a whisper.

"Longer than you think Taka-chin. So long."

"Sorry"

"Don't be. Not your fault".

Furuichi's smile faded as his mind brought to light unnecessary thoughts.

"Was I worth it? Am I worth all that love?"

"Worth my life. Worth all my time, my love, my heart. Worth every single damn breath I breathe" said Oga.

Furuichi bit his lower lip as Oga kissed his forehead and said "Now stop worrying. You have a lot to make up to. For all those times I've been waiting I mean."

"Sorry it took so long to see"

"Shut up Furuichi and kiss me", Oga said with a smile.

Just a moment before their lips met Furuichi heard Oga mutter 'Idiot' with a smile under his breath.

Furuichi too smiled into the kiss. He could feel the love thrumming around them. Louder than sirens. Louder than bells.

Oga was sweeter than haven .

And hotter than hell.

Oga was the drug. His love the pleasure. His hot kisses the promise of ecstasy.

And Furuichi -His addict.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N; yeah so. here's another OgaFuru fic. It's wayy OOC but it's sweet too I hope. there's a song reference there. Anyone find it and knows it? It's one of my fav..:D**

~silver~


	2. Chapter 2

"O-Oga, be gentle", said Furuichi in small voice.

Oga leaned down and captured Furuichi's pale lips.

He kissed him slowly and passionately. He licked Furuichi's bottom lips with a slow flick.

He whispered against his lips, "Do you really think I would?"

Furuichi shook his head in denial, "sorry".

Oga trailed little kisses on his jaw.

"I'm gonna' slip another finger in ok?" he asked for confirmation.

Furuichi nodded and gripped Oga's arm tightly.

Oga went for his neck. "shhh, relax or it'll sting"

At the sound of his soothing, deep voice, Furuichi loosens his grip and melts into the sheets.

Slowly Oga slips another lubed up finger into his lover, joining another two already inside.

After a few months, Oga finally managed to convince him to have anal sex.

For someone who acts like a pervert who only thinks about sex, Furuichi was pretty shy when it comes down to the act.

The one act he did without a fuss was mutual masturbation. When he gave a blowjob to Oga he had been the color of a lobster and for a few days refused to meet his eyes.

Oga found it adorable really. He had no problem taking charge and doing everything. He had told Furuichi so and asked him not to force himself to do something he didn't want.

When he had suggested this, Furuichi had wanted to try it but he had been afraid it would hurt. So ,Oga had promised he would prepare him fully and slowly.

For a few weeks he had gently prepared him with some toys, which again caused a deep crimson blush on Furuichi.  
"B-baka! How could you even buy these?" he had asked in embarrassment.

Now, finally they are ready to really do it. It was pure luck that Furuichi's father had won some kind of hot spring vacation and there was no one at home but the both of them.

Baby Beel was sleeping contently in the next room with headphones on and loud music serenading him. Hopefully it would keep him knocked off for the whole night.

Oga kissed the joint where his neck and shoulder met. He gently bit and sucked and licked it hotly to leave a mark. It would be hidden underneath his shirt but if Oga slid the shoulder of the shirt off when no one was looking he could probably enjoy a glimpse.

He moves his fingers slowly in and out of the stretched hole, the lube making the movement smoother. He trailed his tongue from his neck to his chest.

He gently took a nipple into his mouth and bit it lightly. He sucked it in a slow and sensual way. Furuichi was not too sensitive there but the way Oga treated them, just right, made him gasp in pleasure. Furuichi twisted the sheets and moaned.

Oga moved to the other nipple and suckled it too. He also crooked his fingers and felt Furuichi arch against him as he hit his sweet spot. Furuichi was already panting and one of his hands found its way into Oga's hair and curled in it.

"O-oh god! That felt amazing!" he said breathlessly.

Oga's mouth left the nipple, leaving it red and wet. "Hmmph, wait till you feel the real deal".

"If it feels better than this I might just die," Furuichi answered to Oga's smirking statement.

Oga grinned and moved away his fingers.

"I think you're loose back and relax okay?"

"Ok".

Oga lined his hardened cock at Furuichi's hole and pushed the tip in slowly. The skin stretched and offered resistance immediately but Oga patiently pushed in inch by inch slowly and carefully.

Furuichi tensed up at the first breach, which was expected, but after more whispered reassurances and butterfly kisses, Furuichi relaxed again.

Oga thrust his tip in and out for making the opening easier to breach. Then when it went in smoothly, he pushed in more and more until he was halfway in.

He braced himself on his hands above Furuichi who was lying on his back which was propped up with a pillow, with his legs spread wide open for Oga.

He had his eyes closed and gasped as Oga thrust in and out.

"You look comfy there" , Oga said as he quickened his pace. Furuichi squirmed in pleasure.

"Shut up idiot!"

Oga stopped moving and Furuichi frowned and opened his eyes "What the fuck Oga?"

Oga smirked, "tell me".

"What?"

"Tell me what you want Furuichi".

"Idiot! What are you talking about? Move you moron!"

"Not until you ask for it"

"Fuck you, Oga!" , said Furuichi heatedly as he pulled down Oga's face roughly and kissed him on the mouth.

He immediately used his tongue and explored Oga's mouth determinedly. When they broke off for air, they were both panting, with their lips swollen and wet.

"Fuck. _Me."_, growled Furuichi. Well apparently his sex minx switch got tripped on.

Oga didn't wait any longer and started thrusting again. Furuichi wrapped his legs around Oga's waist and roughly pulled him closer. The momentum caused Oga to fall forward and he slid in deeply to the hilt into Furuichi who moaned shamelessly.

"Fuck, that feels good", said Oga.

Furuichi hummed in agreement.

Oga picked up the pace and thrust faster and harder while Furuichi writhed beneath him, trying to drag Oga closer to him and pushed his waist upwards to meet the thrusts.

Their sweats shined in the dark as they panted, moaned, groaned and growled in passion as it grew hotter.

Oga felt a lazy heat uncoil in his belly and he gasped out "Gonna' cum".

Furuichi, whose waist was a few inches above the pillow as Oga mercilessly hit his sweet spot also gasped out "Me-aarghh-me too!"

Oga took Furuichi's hardened erection which was swollen red and dripping with pre-cum and stroked it harshly.

His hand moved in a blur, in rhythm with his erratic thrusts. The bed shook with the force of their movements.

Furuichi practically clawed Oga's back. It stung but Oga didn't mind, the marks will be proof that Furuichi and him belong together.

Furuichi came with a shout, his back arching, clutching Oga like a lifeline. His cum coated his stomach and chest and Oga's hand too.

With another thrust Oga too came, long and hard, spilling into Furuichi. He thrust thrice more, riding his orgasm, his face buried into Furuichi's neck, panting his lover's name like a chant.

"Taka, Taka, Taka!"

Furuichi stroked Oga's hair as he felt himself being filled with Oga's cum. He silently whispered Oga's name too. They stayed that way for a while, the air humming with the throes of their orgasms.

Exhausted with the physical exertion, Oga slipped his flaccid cock out of Furuichi gently, making a wet sound and collapsed to Furuichi's side, mindful not to crush his lover.

Furuichi felt his lover withdraw and fell the sudden emptiness from where he had been full before. He felt a trail of cum lightly trickle out and blushed.

They lay there panting lightly for a while until Oga slipped a hand around Furuichi's waist and hugged him close. He kissed Furuichi's ear, cheek and lips gently.

"That was amazing".

Furuichi blushed harder and tried to turn to his side to face Oga. He winced as he felt the slight sting at his puckered hole.

Concerned Oga asked "Are you ok? Does it hurt too much? Was I too rough?"

"N-no, it just stings a little that's all. And you were perfect, I'm just glad you didn't plough into me like an animal in heat", Furuichi said with an amused smile.

Oga laughed lightly. His hand traced soothing circles at Furuichi's lower back.

"Try to be cheekier idiot and I'll do round two. And three. And four."

Furuichi swatted his chest.

"You pervert! Baka! I think one round is enough. I expect to be sore all over tomorrow so be ready to pamper me!"

Oga kissed his nose "like you already aren't."

Furuichi smirked, "keep up that attitude and see if I spread my legs to let you fuck me again".

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I would. And you know it".

Oga grumbled. Furuichi laughed and kissed Oga on the lips. It was light but passionate. Loving.

Oga's hand slipped lower, between Furuichi's ass and he prodded lightly with his fingers.

Furuichi yelped.

Oga smirked "look at you, so wet here, filled with my cum, dripping out".

He thrust his fingers in lightly into the gaping hole.

Furuichi arched onto Oga. The fingers making obscenely wet squishy sounds because of the cum inside.

Furuichi was surprised to find his cock getting hard again and he moaned lightly.

Oga nipped Furuichi's ear. "Getting hard again are we?" His own cock twitched in excitement at Furuichi's little gasps.

With his free hand he stroked both their cocks together until they were swollen red, pressing onto their stomachs and dripping with pre-cum.

He slid down lower, his fingers still inside, and blew hot air onto Furuichi's erection. It twitched in excitement.

He licked the slit and sucked on the tip.

"Fuck!", said Furuichi.

Grinning widely Oga swallowed him fully to the hilt, having done this enough times; his gag reflex did not act up.

Furuichi moaned as Oga took in fully into his mouth. It was hot and Oga did this thing with his tongue and he writhed on the sheets. Oga sucked earnestly, bobbing his head up and down. Furuichi thrust into his mouth, hands gripping the sheets.

When there were too much pants moans and gasps, Oga released him with a loud pop. He licked his lips slyly and dipped up for a kiss, letting Furuichi taste himself, his tongue exploring, remembering every inch of his lover's mouth.

His fingers prodding Furuichi's pleasure spot. He mercilessly assaulted Furuichi's still red nipples from his earlier treatment. His tongue exploring all over his body; nipples, chest, stomach, jaw and neck.

He entered him in a swift motion with no warning.

Furuichi gasped in surprise at the sudden intrusion. It felt good being so filled with Oga, stretching his hole.

As Oga thrust in and out, the cum from before serving as the perfect lube as he kissed Furuichi with wet, sloppy and needy, open-mouthed kisses.

He didn't take it slow and gentle this time, they were both in desperate need, so he thrust hard and fast from the start.

The slap, slap, slap of their skins serving as an erotic background noise.

They came together, screaming silently into the air, cum filling Furuichi's already full hole.

Again, Oga rode his orgasm with a few more thrusts, deep and slow, thick cum slipping out of Furuichi's ass as he pulled out.

This time there was no words, only a small kiss as an 'I love you' and they fell dead asleep, exhausted beyond words. Furuichi not caring that his aching ass was still filled to the brim and dripping and Oga didn't care that he was covered in Furuichi's cum.

They slept, smiling, with their hands around each other.

All of these, the memories came flooding into Oga like water out of a broken faucet.

He let out an ear-splitting yell.

"FURUICHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Blood. There was blood everywhere.

And a hole.

A gaping hole where his heart should be in.

Oga watched transfixed as a small 'Tatsu' slipped out before Furuichi fell, face first onto the ground.

More blood. Pooling around him in a steady and fast flow.

The time ticked by as Oga stared at his lover's body.

He looked up in a slow motion to see Lucifer, holding his heart in her hands.

His Taka's heart in her filthy hands.

And then Shinobu sent it away in pieces.

He killed him.

Ripped off his heart out of his beating chest.

Ripped it off, and sliced his soul and ate it.

Oga felt a dull darkness wrap itself around his mind.

Rational thoughts took a back seat and he fought, not registering properly that Lamia came and took away Taka's, his Taka's body.

He needed to fight.

Hit.

Kick.

Punch.

He needed blood. Anyone's blood. Anything other than his beloved's, still splashing in a never ending rewind in his head, like a damaged movie tape.

Someone came.

Toujou?

More people. Outside.

None of it mattered.

Furuichi.

That's what that mattered.

So he fought like a beast.

For a love lost.

For a love that will be again.

For a love that to him is everything.

Because Furuichi is his.

His alone.

His.

And so he will fight.

Furuichi will come back shouting at him.

"Idiot!" He'll yell.

And they'll make love. Sweet, hot love like that first time. Like that only time. Because they didn't do it again after that.

He was Furuichi's drug. Furuichi his addict.

And Furuichi-his alone.

His alone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**OMG! It's done. Finally done! Sorry for the wait. And the cliff hanger. I would like to think Furuichi fought his own battle while his soul was consumed and HE will be the one to free himself as Oga fight but reaches the deadline. Yeah, I'll like that. Perhaps another chapter? What do you guys think? Lol.**

**Thank you so much for the wait, darlings. Thank you for the support. And that first anonymous reviewer, please do make yourself known. You started this all my friend. My thanks to you..:)**

~silver~

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
